I Don’t Dance
by merlucadevotion
Summary: A cute one shot featuring Jo and Alex, based on the lyrics to “I Don’t Dance” by Lee Brice. Major fluff.


***A/N: Hi so this is my first time writing for this couple but they're one of my top favorite couples on Grey's and I've been wanting to write about them for a while :) Hope you guys enjoy it!***

Jo and Alex walked hand in hand into Joe's bar immediately feeling slightly calmed after another hectic shift at the hospital. Between April's near death experience, various cases taking a toll, and of course the planning of their wedding mixed into all of it, the two both agreed they needed this outing to relieve their worries if only for a short while.

Alex ordered them a round of beers and they found a cozy booth to get settled in. As they slipped into their usual easy, comfortable conversation Alex found himself not being able to take his eyes off the sparkling engagement ring that stood out proudly on Jo's finger.

There were times where it still felt like a dream. But it was real. And it was becoming more and more of a reality as they got closer to their special day. In less than a week they would stand in front of their friends and colleagues declaring their love for one another and it would be official. Jo would be his wife, and he her husband.

 _I'll never settle down_

 _That's what I always thought_

 _Yeah, I was that kind of man_

 _Just_ _ask anyone_

After so many years of heartache combined between the two, there was no doubt that this was well deserved, that they deserved each other, to never again feel the kind of pain that plagued their souls for so many years.

Suddenly, a song that Jo recognized came on in the bar. She slammed her hands down onto the table and jumped a little in her seat excitedly. "Alex, oh my god, I love this song! We have to dance!"

Alex raised an eyebrow at her, though he wasn't able to wipe the amused smirk evident in his features. "I think maybe you've had one too many of these" He said, holding up one of her empty beer bottles. "And besides, you know I don't dance."

Jo playfully tilted her head to the side and pouted her lips. "Oh, come on, you Danny Downer! Just one dance?"

There was no denying that Alex found his soon to be wife absolutely adorable and she was able to make him soften and melt right into her hands in a way that no one else was able to.

"And, you know we'll have to dance at our wedding. Might as well get some practice in" Jo pointed out.

Alex shrugged, playfully grasping his chin as if he was still thinking about it, until finally he caved in. "You've got a point there. Fine, one dance and that's it."

Jo grinned broadly, clapping her hands together. "Yay! Let's go" She grabbed his hand and led him into an open space in the middle of Joe's.

The lights were multicolored and dimmed around them but they could still perfectly make out the features of one another.

Taking one of his hands into Jo's and intertwining their fingers, his other hand fell easily to her waist and her free hand rested on his shoulder. Together they found their rhythm and swayed along with the music.

Alex smiled that handsome crooked smile that Jo adored and she returned the smile, reaching up and stroking the scruff of his beard.

 _I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Guess_ _you got me in the palm of your hand_

 _'Cause, I don't dance_

The couple danced to the music and they became so lost within each other that it felt in that moment it was as if they were the only two in that bar even though they were surrounded by people.

Jo stepped forward to close the space in between them and rested her head on his chest, taking in his scent of that body wash she loved so much. She felt his arm pull even closer around her frame.

Being so close to him, in his arms where she felt the safest, her heart swelled with the knowledge that this was the way it was going to be for the rest of their lives.

 _Love's never come my way,_

 _I've never been this far_

 _But you took these two left feet_

 _And waltzed away with my heart_

Holding onto his fiancée as they danced, Alex reflected on just how small her frame felt against him and that he would spend the rest of his life protecting her and making her feel safe and loved the way she deserved to be.

 _I don't dance, but here I am_

 _Spinning you around and around in circles_

 _It ain't my style, but I don't care_

 _I'd do anything with you anywhere_

 _Yeah, you got me in the palm of your hand, girl_

 _'Cause I don't dance_

The surgeons almost didn't realize that the music had stopped until they heard the sounds of applause surrounding them.

They pulled apart to take in their surroundings and found a group of fellow customers had been watching them the entire time. With foreheads pressed together, they chuckled in amusement.

As they were walking back to their seats they heard an older woman comment to her friends "What a beautiful couple"

Jo gave a smile and acknowledgement towards the woman because it couldn't be more true.

For the first time in their lives, their hearts were complete, they were two halves who made each other whole. They were undeniably in love. And it was beautiful.


End file.
